<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm ready by imnotanironwall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505540">i'm ready</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall'>imnotanironwall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Feelings, Kingdom Hearts III, Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora knows he is leaving, but <i>where?</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i> <a href="https://youtu.be/1ypofGDdHpo">My friends</a> </i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The waves crash against the cliff, sun shining down upon them, and it glows in red like a ruby. How large it seems, the ocean, stretching far in the horizon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>unending</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How magical it felt then, how magical it still feels now: the dream of a little boy to go explore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who is he kidding anymore… All he ever dreamt of was spending the journey with his friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And what a journey he had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The worlds he visited, the people he met. And every step of the way, friends to hold onto and goals to pursue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peace, now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the shadows claim, and he knows it true. He hmms to no one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kairi,” he calls as she grips his hand with immense strength. He wants to reach up, wipe away the tears that roll down her cheeks, whisper reassuring words -- how he once could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He says, for whatever it could mean to her drown gaze. And the sun shines bright in the purple there, amethyst and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. An infinite flower fields of hyacinths and lavenders, the smell filling his nose as he runs through them and eventually falls on his back, laughter filling the air, the cool breeze of the late morning ruffling his hair. He can hear his mother call his name somewhere far away, the promise of lunch and dessert on her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, salty tears drop on his hand. He looks away from the pain on her face, the obvious betrayal (like he would have ever kept her away from all the love she deserves). “I made amazing friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his heart hurt as he says the words, a small smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes on his face. He shouldn’t be bitter about it, it was all for his friends, they are better off this way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If only he could stay too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alas. He will miss them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sora!” Someone he knows too well screams behind him, joy and relief in his voice. Sora can taste salt on his own lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t look behind him. Oh, he knows he can’t. His heart would just bleed onto the ground before shattering if he even dared get a glimpse of twinkling sea glass eyes, at the love flooding them. How he wishes he could swim in them one more time, lose himself in that endless sea and feel the chill on his skin as he runs through the waves. Feel the warmth of the sun as he lays on the ground, arms touching, the closeness fulfilling enough there and then and for however long Riku would indulge him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How cruel fate is, to take it all away from him when he can finally grasp it. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>peace</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the shadows whisper as the sun sets on them and the moon peeks through the veil of the night to welcome his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders where he will go. If the light will change there. If he will still smell the ocean in the morning or the fresh-baked bread, feel the sand between his toes or hear the birds sing. If the people will be nice to him - if there’s even going to be anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do their hearts beat, does their love bleed, do they wail when they’re left bare? Does salt fill their mouths when they look up at the sky and it is all they see before they are but nothing and the heavens take them away?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kairi,” he says again. The first stars have appeared above the sun as it crawls behind the wide ocean. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m ready</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wind blows, the shadows bow, and with a smile that stretches farther than the color red at sunset, pieces of a heart scatter to the sound of the waves kissing the cliff. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>